


Nightmare

by AleexCarrera



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drama, Jealous Eames, M/M, Nightmares, Oneshot, Romance, arthur in love, but it's not just a dream, dream inside a dream, eames helps arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleexCarrera/pseuds/AleexCarrera
Summary: For Eames it was just one more favour, he never imagined that he would end up with more doubts in his mind. For Arthur, it was the way to prove a reality, because it would not continue with the unknown any longer. Each of them had something to lose, but only together they could change the nightmare ...





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Remember that I don't own the characters or the universe of this story. Also, this is a story with only one chapter, enjoy c:  
> Sorry if I have grammar mistakes, English is not my native language. Anyway, I do my best.  
> Also, this is my first time in this platform, so I'm happy to be here :D

\- Why will I appear there? - The man asked nervously as he outlined a nervous smile, Eames was not a person who was afraid of the action, but what was explaining his partner was quite strange.

\- We just need to sleep ... ... I'm constantly having a kind of nightmare and I need you to help me to disappear it - Arthur begged, trying not to remember the images that tormented him, watching the elderly lying down while he accommodating what was necessary to share the dream with his partner.

\- I understand it, Art ... - Eames spoke sweetly as he settled on the wrist with the sedative hose connected to the case that would make them sleep. - But ... Why am I going to appear in the middle of a forest? -.

\- Because that's where my nightmare begins ... -.

* * *

 

Eames appeared tied to a tree in the middle of the darkness, only the light of the moon showed the silhouette of the rest of the forest vegetation. In front of him, there was a strong and tall man holding an axe as he waited anxiously for someone to arrive.

\- Miller ... Where are you, Miller? - The woodcutter called Arthur by his last name, something that disturbed Eames slightly, because his partner hated to be called by his last name.

\- Leave it free ... here I am ... - Art called from the shadows. Eames had no idea what was happening, but he could feel the fear in his friend's eyes.

His friend ... his little perfectionist friend, who was everything in his life except his friend.

Eames had always been liberal with the relationships he wanted to maintain, but since Arthur had come into his life, he had forgotten his playboy habits and began to secretly admire the sweetness and beauty of his co-worker.

For this reason, seeing Arthur so vulnerable, Eames tried to get away from the tree to help him, but his attempts were futile. And as Art approached the woodcutter, more desperation overtook Eames.

\- The little Miller ... comes to save his Romeo ... how cute are you ... - the woodcutter spat with mockery after articulating those words.

\- The problem is with me, not with him ... - Arthur faced when he came face to face with the boy who held the axe at the height of his stomach.

\- Actually, the problem is with him ... and well you know ... - replied the woodcutter, confusing the boy who was tied.

Eames tried to think of some relationship he could have with a woodcutter, but he simply could not find anything in his mind ... Why did the problem involve him too? What had he done to be there?

Of course ... the problem was that this was not his dream, it was Arthur's dream. So ... Why did Arthur involve him in the problem?

\- I'm regretting this, I prefer to wake up... - Arthur began to say as he approached Eames, but before reaching him, the woodcutter threw his axe towards the boy tied to the tree, landing on the side of his face, just touching his ear.

This act surprised both of them even though Arthur was constantly living that image in his nightmares, but he was not so convinced about following the plan because he was really afraid to discover a truth that, possibly, was not the one he wanted to hear.

\- Let's not make this more difficult Miller ... - The woodcutter spoke as he approached both boys. - You are a fag, you have never been able to hide it, but that doesn't mean that he is willing to sacrifice his life for yours ... -.

Those words left Eames frozen, he had suspected a couple of times about his partner's sexuality because of the way he reacted to his flirting, but he had never given him an "entrance", which made Eames think that, in reality, Arthur did not have interest for him. Even with those words, he was not sure of his partner's feelings, but one thing is certain, he was willing to do everything for Arthur Miller.

\- Of course, I would ... - Eames interrupted the woodcutter, surprising Arthur a little. The dreamer knew that his partner would answer that, what he did not want to happen was what the woodcutter was about to ask of him.

\- If you love him so much, give him a kiss ... but if you can not do it one of the two will die ... - threatened the woodcutter before taking his axe and breaking the ropes that tied Eames to the tree. - Go ahead, Rymer ... take a good decision ... - the woodcutter threatened again, this time mentioning the last name of the of the released Eames.

He got up with Arthur's help, and once standing, as he began to listen to a classic background song, they came face to face, with too many questions in each other's minds.

Miller could not stop thinking about the options his partner had to escape, and he did not know if he really was going to be kissed as he had done so many times with the projection of Eames in his dreams, although he knew that this would be different.

On the other hand, Eames wondered at what point of the dream for Arthur was a nightmare. Yes, there was a psychopath threatening them with an axe, but if he was so afraid of that dream constantly, that meant that his projection in Arthur's dream had never kissed him and, therefore, everything had ended badly, or at least that's what Rymer believed.

But the truth that tormented Arthur was that all this was not real, that the Eames he kissed every night was not real, that was the real nightmare.

Eames did not think it too much, and before Arthur could do anything, Rymer's lips were on Miller's lips. Arthur closed his eyes instinctively, but the hug he gave to his partner while he kissed him was real ... it was real in the dream ...

* * *

Eames took a deep breath when he woke up because the kiss had felt quite real. Immediately he put his hand in his pocket, taking out his red poker chip that he had designed with a relief and a special texture, his precious totem.

Arthur, who was at his side, could not look up because of the shame, but he knew he needed to say something.

\- Thank you ... for helping me change my nightmare ... - Miller's gratitude was barely audible, but before Eames could tell him something, he got up and started saving everything he used to share the dream with Rymer.

\- No Arthur ... your nightmare is not over here ... - Eames got up in a hurry, facing his partner. - Your nightmare will always be me ... -.

And they joined again into a kiss, a kiss that taste like doubt, like despair and, just maybe, it tastes like that Arthur was still dreaming ...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cambia Mi Pesadilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672305) by [AleexCarrera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleexCarrera/pseuds/AleexCarrera)




End file.
